


Date la vuelta, mira aquello que has dejado atrás y entonces ven a mí

by KiraLby



Series: Me haces querer jugar (Haikyuu BDSM AU) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, And Noya loves to pull it, Asahi has insecurities, Asahi loves getting his hair pulled, BDSM, Bondage, Coffee date, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom Nishinoya Yuu, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Humiliation kink, Idiots in Love, M/M, Manhandling, Mentions of Impact Play, Not entirely accurate just mentioned, Noya couldnt care less, Noya has a bike and Asahi is in love, Noya loves aftercare, Praise Kink, Realistic, Realistic Kink, Rope Bondage, Rope Marks, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scratching, Sex Work, Shibari, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Nishinoya Yuu, Sub Azumane Asahi, Suga and Daichi matchmakers, Suga y Daichi are even better bros and they understand everything, Tanaka is a good bro although he doesnt understand a thing, They only want Asahi to find a boyfriend, bdsm club
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraLby/pseuds/KiraLby
Summary: Asahi sale de copas con Suga y Daichi a una discoteca BDSM como de costumbre, pero esta vez le tienen una sorpresa preparada.Porque que Asahi no tenga pareja significa que no tienen cotilleo, y eso no les gusta.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Me haces querer jugar (Haikyuu BDSM AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978663
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Qué ilusión estar posteando esto por fin.
> 
> Este es el primer fic que posteo y el primero en español. Sé que no es frecuente ver nsfw en español, ¡pero espero que le deis una oportunidad y os guste igualmente!
> 
> Está dividido en dos capítulos pero en principio iba a ser un one shot, así que el corte entre ambos puede ser algo brusco. Es posible que añada un tercero en algún momento, así que no os fieis del número fijo de capítulos.
> 
> Aviso: Este es un fic BDSM que pretende ser lo más realista posible, pero no es ningún tipo de guía sobre cómo hacer las prácticas mencionadas ni todo lo que sale en él puede ser totalmente exacto. Esto sigue siendo ficción a pesar de todo.
> 
> Trabajo beteado por dos maravillosas amigas mías. Aun así puede contener fallos.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

No sabía cómo se había dejado arrastrar. No era que no hubiese estado antes en una discoteca BDSM, había estado cantidad de veces en sitios dedicados a los intereses sexuales fuera de lo vainilla. Ni tampoco que nunca hubiese estado en una discoteca BDSM _acompañado_ de sus amigos, de hecho eran ellos los culpables de que él tuviese el valor de estar en sitios como esos en primer lugar. No solo tenía la suficiente confianza con Daichi y Suga como para ello por ser amigos desde el instituto, sino también porque ellos dos llevaban incluso más tiempo que él metidos casi profesionalmente en el tema. El verdadero problema radicaba en la razón por la que estaban allí, porque aunque Suga y Daichi le habían jurado y perjurado que solo querían tomar unas copas aprovechando que tenían esa noche libre los tres (que ya era un milagro), Asahi sabía que se habían puesto como objetivo algo mucho más serio que eso. Hacía como un año y pico que no tenía pareja, ni siquiera un lío sobre el que que Daichi y Suga pudiesen cotillear. Y eso debía de estar jodiéndoles un montón si habían hasta planeado juntarle con alguien. Aunque tampoco podía echarles en cara nada teniendo en cuenta que él había aceptado salir aún sabiendo lo que tramaban... Estaba muy solo. Era lo único que podía decir en su defensa. 

—Venga Asahi quita esa cara de miedo, que parece que te llevamos con correa. 

—Tampoco se quejaría si ese fuese el caso —se rió Suga, tan simpático como siempre, arrebujándose más en su enorme abrigo negro para resguardarse del frío que traían las corrientes del callejón hasta el que se estiraba la cola para entrar al local—. ¿De qué tienes miedo? 

—Y dale... Que no tengo miedo, pesados. Es solo que estoy seguro de que estáis planeando algo raro.

Era cierto que no estaba asustado, pero la sonrisa de Daichi le caló hasta los huesos. Si su amigo producía auténtico terror cuando se enfadaba, verle feliz era casi mil veces peor. A nadie le extrañaría saber lo bien que se le da ser un dominante. 

—Define raro. Para mucha gente estar en la cola de un club BDSM ya es raro como tal.

Suga volvió a reírse, como si las bromas de su novio tuviesen gracia, dándole un par de palmadas a Asahi en la espalda, intentando hacer de poli bueno en el dúo de torturadores que componían entre los dos.

La media hora que esperaron en la cola pasó lenta y pesada, como la espera antes de pasar a una montaña rusa de estas que te cierran la boca del estómago con solo mirarlas. Sabes que vas a potar y te subes igualmente. Dejaron los abrigos en el ropero, bastante contraproducente ir a un local como aquel tan tapado. Los graves le retumban en las costillas incluso más que en una discoteca normal, los golpes del ritmo bien marcados para que sea fácil bailar contra otra persona. El ambiente estaba tan cargado que caminar hacia la barra fue difícil incluso en los trechos en los que no había gente, Asahi agarrado a la camiseta de Suga mientras este seguía a Daichi con la naturalidad de un pez nadando en el agua, ninguno de los tres dedicándole siquiera más de una mirada a la gente que iba con trajes completos de cuero, arneses, cuerdas o correas entorno al cuello. Era cierto que Asahi había pasado por una crisis hacía no mucho relacionada precisamente con la integración de cosas como aquellas a su nueva normalidad, pero fue algo que superó rápidamente y con lo que Suga y Daichi le ayudaron más de lo que puede agradecerles.  
Daichi se pidió una copa que sería demasiado para su salud de no ser porque también iba a compartirla con Suga, y Asahi que era el rey de lo básico en todo menos en la cama se pidió un roncola.

—De verdad que me flipa que no hayas bebido nada que no sea eso en... ¿Diez años? —comentó Suga, sorbiendo de la enorme copa de Daichi. Con pajita porque como siempre dice él, "lo bueno está en el fondo". Y no, no es una frase romántica. 

—Sí que bebo otras cosas —se defendió Asahi. 

—Sí, zumos de naranja. 

—Dos contra uno no vale —dio un trago a su cuba libre para intentar dar por finalizada la conversación. 

—Siempre somos dos contra ti. 

—Ya, os odio más que nunca desde que os hicisteis novios.

—Buf, eso es mucho tiempo odiándonos —dijo Daichi, haciéndole un gesto para que se moviese un poco hacia un lado y dejase pasar a una chica con orejas de gato bastante hiperrealistas que quería acercarse a pedir una copa.

Asahi se disculpó lo suficiente alto como para que se le oyese por encima de la música y cuando se giró de nuevo a sus amigos Suga estaba sonriendo demasiado.

—¿Sabes cómo dejaríamos de ser dos contra uno? Buscándote novio.

—Lo sabía —sus dos amigos se rieron no muy disimuladamente de su reacción, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Joder, sabía que me habíais traído para esto. 

—Y aún así has venido.

Qué asco le daba Daichi cuando tenía razón, dios santo. Se encogió ligeramente sobre sí mismo, con ganas de desaparecer. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan grande? ¿Por qué no podía salir corriendo y perderse entre la gente sin sacarles dos cabezas?

—Venga Asahi no te pongas así, no te hemos hecho una encerrona. Solo hemos venido hoy porque a esta hora siempre vienen unos amigos nuestros, pero no tenemos por qué encontrarnos con ellos ni nada —Suga puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarle. O quizás de que dejase de agitar su copa en círculos frenéticos antes de que el hielo saliese disparado—. No te vamos a hacer un First Dates. Solo queremos que les conozcas y si salta la chispa pues eso que nos debes. 

—Y si no pues queda como un encuentro entre amigos y ya está.

—Joooder —Asahi se cubrió la cara con la mano libre, notando como el miedo se le drenaba por los poros. Y eso era malo. Eso significaba que le estaban convenciendo—. Siempre me hacéis el lío... 

—Qué noooo, venga, deja el drama y dinos si sí o sí no. 

Suga parecía más emocionado por buscarle novio que él mismo por encontrarlo, y no sabía si era algo típico en todas las amistades o si Suga era un psicópata o algo por el estilo. Era cierto que estaba montando un poco de drama, pero además de ser algo que hacía siempre así que sus amigos no deberían estar sorprendidos, también tenía sus razones para hacerlo. La cosa es: no lleva años sin líos ni parejas por nada. No es que no haya tenido oportunidades con los sitios que frecuenta y la gente con la que se junta. Eran.. Otras cosas las que fallaban. Y no creía que Suga y Daichi hubiesen sido capaces de encontrar la solución así, de la nada. Aunque eso también era subestimarles...

—Vale, vale. Lo que sea por no estar escuchándoos toda la noche... —le dio tal trago a su copa que casi se la bebió entera, notando como el ron le quemaba hasta el puente de la nariz pero agradeciéndolo más que otra cosa—. ¿Y ellos también son del rollo? Si les va el BDSM y tal digo.

—No, Asahi, vienen aquí todos los sábados solo para mirar.

—En ese caso serían voyeurs y eso también es un fetiche —contraatacó Suga, escondiendo su sonrisa contra la pajita de la copa.

—Ja, ja, ja. No os olvidéis de mí cuando os hagáis famosos en el mundo de la comedia.

—Qué poco sentido del humor tienes. Eso le va a hacer mucha gracia a Noya. Que ya puedes mandarle un mensaje para que se acerque, Daichi.

—Voy —el moreno sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, mensajeando con una sola mano a quien quiera que fuese Noya.

—Te van a caer bien —Asahi se fijó en que, con la tontería, Suga se había bebido casi toda la copa de Daichi. Si es que no se le podía quitar la vista de encima—. Aunque bueno, Tanaka es hetero y bastante vainilla. En verdad solo se pasa por aquí para acompañarnos a nosotros y a Nishinoya.

—Así que es Nishinoya es con quien me intentáis juntar. 

—Puede —respondió Suga con esa sonrisa que le había metido en un montón de líos. Uno de ellos Daichi.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que llegaron los amigos de Suga y Daichi. Tanto que Asahi ya iba por su segunda copa y Daichi se había pedido otra, sin pajita para asegurarse de que Suga no bebía de ella de estrangis. Cuando los dos chicos llegaron el primero que se dejó ver se abalanzó sobre la espalda de Suga con una exclamación de su nombre, abrazándole con fuerza y con la cabeza hundida en su pecho porque tampoco era que llegase mucho más alto. El otro chico se abalanzó sobre Daichi con otro grito pero con mucha más calma, dejándose ver mejor. 

—¿¡Qué tal!? —exclamó, entablando un poco de conversación con el moreno. 

Estaba totalmente rapado, vestido con unos pantalones cargo y una sudadera negra, haciendo equilibrios entre la dejadez y lo suficientemente arreglado como para entrar en una discoteca, y era más o menos igual de alto que sus amigos, lo que significaba que aún así Asahi le sacaba bastante tamaño, tanto de ancho como de alto. Pero nada comparado con el que había saltado sobre Suga, en el que pudo fijarse mejor una vez se hubo separado y se giró a él para saludarle.

—¡Hola! —exclamó, mirándole desde abajo ya que no debía de pasar del metro sesenta. 

—Nishinoya, este es Asahi —les presentó Suga. 

—¡Encantado! Eh… Te daría dos besos pero necesito que te agaches un poco —el chico se echó a reír con un entusiasmo que hizo que Asahi se sonrojase, agachándose de forma algo torpe para poder darle esos dos besos. 

Nishinoya tenía el pelo moreno, corto y peinado de tal forma que casi le acababa en punta, dejando un mechón decolorado caer por su frente. Aunque no era eso lo que llamaba la atención de él de primeras. Lo sorprendente era el contraste de una altura que podría ser la de un chaval de quince años, combinada con esa actitud lanzada y esa sonrisa que le hacía parecer orgulloso hasta de respirar. Asahi se encontró con demasiada sangre arremolinada en sus mejillas, y le gustaría poder redireccionarla hacia su cerebro a base de fuerza de voluntad, pero tenía pinta de que iba a ser difícil.

—Y este es Tanaka —el rapado optó por estrecharle la mano con mucha fuerza y una sonrisa muy amplia cuando Suga les presentó.

Parecían simpáticos. Aunque no esperaba menos de la gente con la que Suga y Daichi se juntaban.

Decidieron que eran demasiados como para quedarse entorpeciendo en la barra, de modo que se acercaron a una de las mesas libres, con sofás redondeados y alejada de la zona de baile donde la música era demasiado alta como para hablar. El cambio de luz a uno más suave ayudó a Asahi a fijarse en la ropa que llevaba Noya, mucho más arreglado que su amigo con unos vaqueros pitillo de rodillas rotas, botas rojas y una chaqueta de cuero que se quitó al sentarse. Debajo llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas que dejaba ver al vivo ejemplo de que ser bajito no significaba no poder tener músculo.

—Pues ya podríais haber avisado antes y nos habríamos acercado, que llevamos aquí un rato —comentó Tanaka una vez se hubieron sentado, él al lado de Noya y Suga y Daichi, que iban en pack, haciendo barrera entre sus amigos y Asahi.

—Qué va, si no llevamos casi nada —respondió Suga, mirando la copa de Asahi con ojos golosos—. No íbamos a salir, pero ya que los tres teníamos la noche libre pues nos hemos acercado.

—No ibais a salir… —repitió Noya con demasiada indignación como para ser falsa—. ¿Se puede ser más muermo? ¿Cuántos años tenéis? ¿Te has tomado las pastillas, Daichi? —su sonrisa dejaba claro que solo pretendía picar a Daichi, que al parecer era el más mayor de la mesa para Noya y Tanaka también.

—Eh, menos. Que la edad da experiencia. 

—Algún día se te acabará el chollo, no a todo el mundo le gustan mayores, ¿sabes?

Asahi se tuvo que regañar mentalmente por pensar qué edad tendría Noya y preguntarse brevemente por sus gustos y por si él encajaría en ellos.

—Mientras que a Suga le gusten no hay problema. 

—Pero si él también es un viejo canoso no cuenta, parejita de jubilados. 

—Pero si tú también empiezas a tenerlas, mira —el rapado tironeó del único mechón rubio de Noya, riéndose. 

—No puedes hablar de pelo cuando estás calvo —estaba apartando la mano de Tanaka a base de manotazos cuando un pensamiento fugaz pareció pasar por los ojos claros de Noya como una bala, haciendo que desviase su atención repentinamente hacia Asahi, que había quedado un poco fuera de la conversación—. ¿Tú eres igual de muermo que ellos? 

Asahi se vio como un conejo frente a los faros de un coche, pero como siempre, en vez de sacarle de la carretera, Suga le colocó en la trayectoria de la rueda. 

—Si era él el que no quería venir. 

Gracias Suga, eres un colega, eh. Un verdadero buen amigo.

—Pero porque llevo toda la semana trabajando —se excusó Asahi, intentando salvar la situación como buenamente pudiese, aunque se llevó una mirada teatralmente decepcionada de Nishinoya de todas formas.

—Ah, ¿de qué trabajas? —se inclinó sobre la mesa, interesado. Más de lo cómodo para las hormonas alteradas de Asahi que se revolucionaban con literalmente nada—. ¿De stripper como Daichi?

—Eh, ya no trabajo de stripper —mientras Daichi se defendía Asahi se centró en no sonrojarse más de la cuenta.

Suga por su parte estaba empezando a sufrir los efectos del vodka con sprite y ya se estaba agarrando al brazo de Daichi como un pulpo a una roca. 

—Mi favorito era tu uniforme de policía.

—No no no, mimos no, que aquí todos estamos muy solos y no tenemos por qué aguantarlo —Tanaka tironeó ligeramente de Suga.

Noya todavía esperaba la respuesta de Asahi, mirándole con interés grabado en sus enormes ojos castaños. 

—Pues ahora estoy de diseñador. En una marca de ropa. Los logos, los estampados y esas cosas… 

—Uf, suena a jefes capullos que ponen mucho trabajo. 

—Eso es exactamente lo que es —admitió Asahi con una sonrisa suave, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero hay trabajos peores y me gusta lo que hago, así que...

La sonrisa de Nishinoya se amplió al escucharle y los nervios de Asahi por hacer una buena primera impresión fueron desapareciendo poco a poco. La conversación avanzó con más naturalidad de la que había esperado en un primer momento. No se creó ningún momento incómodo ni tampoco un silencio demasiado largo, Tanaka y Nishinoya eran lo suficientemente habladores como para que no sucediese, y de repente Asahi se encontró con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la mejilla reposando contra el puño, escuchando atentamente a Nishinoya hablar sobre cómo Tanaka y él se conocieron en el instituto. 

—Los dos acabábamos siempre castigados, así que aunque no éramos de la misma clase al final nos veíamos siempre en las horas extra de castigo los martes por la tarde. 

—No te queda otra que hablar cuando te sientan en la mesa sin nada delante. Ni un triste boli nos dejaban tener.

—Daichi, Suga y yo también nos conocimos en el instituto —comentó Asahi, pensando en la de años que llevaban siendo amigos en verdad. 

—Además éramos del mismo barrio así que casi amigos de la infancia —Daichi mientras hablaba acariciaba el pelo de Suga, que estaba atento a la conversación pero acurrucado en el costado de su novio.

—A Noya le conocimos muchísimo después. ¿Hace cuánto fue? —preguntó, alzando la mirada hacia Daichi. 

—¿Dos, tres años? Daichi todavía trabajaba de stripper —intervino Noya—. Fue en una convención de BDSM. 

—Nos conocimos ya bien metiditos en el tema, sí. 

—¿Fuiste porque trabajabas profesionalmente o…? —Asahi no quería ser demasiado intrusivo, teniendo en cuenta que había gente que llevaba sus gustos con más discreción que otros, pero se lanzó a preguntar porque Noya no parecía ser de esos en absoluto.

—Lo típico de si placer o negocios, ¿no? —se rió un poco, volviendo a encandilar a Asahi—. Esa vez era placer, el único con rollito de negocio era Daichi. 

—Nah, en ese momento no estaba de servicio.

—Fue después de una performance. Y no estabas de servicio, no, porque no era tuya, me habría acordado. 

—Ah, sí, es verdad. Que había como un grupito de gente que estábamos hechos polvo de andar todo el día y nos fuimos al Domino's de al lado porque era el único sitio de comida en el recinto —a Suga se le escapó una risa, dándole un par de codazos suaves a Noya—. ¡Empezamos a hablar contigo porque Daichi te preguntó cómo comías tanto midiendo uno cincuenta y le saltaste al cuello diciéndole lo de que mides uno sesenta!

—No digas “lo de que mides”, ¡es que mido uno sesenta! —su atención se volvió a desviar hacia Asahi, lo cual sería una maravilla para él de no ser porque tanta atención hacía que se le subiesen los colores—. ¿Y tú no fuiste con ellos? 

—Déjale que igual es de los míos y está aquí de acompañante —intervino Tanaka con un brillo casi esperanzado en los ojos, haciendo que a Asahi se le escapase una sonrisa avergonzada. 

Suga y Daichi fueron todo lo contrario a sutiles, se echaron a reír lo más fuerte que Asahi les había escuchado reírse en toda la noche. Al parecer la idea de que él fuese vainilla era tan improbable que resultaba graciosa. 

—No, lo siento. Soy de su equipo. Es solo que por aquella época aún no había descubierto mis gustos. 

Mientras que Tanaka soltaba un quejido largo y lastimero, Noya le sonreía como el lobo que ha cazado al conejo entre sus zarpas, dejando a Asahi sin aire durante un segundo demasiado largo.

La noche terminó con Asahi teniendo el número de Noya guardado en el móvil para que le mandase el nombre de una serie buenísima que tenía que verse sí o sí. Una triste excusa que se les había ocurrido a ambos a pesar de ser los dos perfectamente conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo y de que querían el número del otro para algo más que para mensajearse nombres de series. Se despidieron de Tanaka y Noya en la puerta y los dos besos de este último, suaves y deliberados, dejaron muy claras sus futuras intenciones con Asahi. A Suga no se le borró la sonrisa de la cara en todo el viaje en Uber, sazonando la conversación con un "Te lo dije" cada cinco minutos. Y Asahi no quería decepcionarle, de verdad que no quería, así que mantuvo la mirada baja, la sonrisa avergonzada y las respuestas ilusionadas cuando le preguntaban por su impresión de Noya, tan solo dejando ver la preocupación cuando por fin llegó a su apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un suspiro de alivio en los labios.

Nunca solía estar nervioso o asustado cuando pensaba que sus relaciones iban a fracasar como siempre lo hacían, era algo tan habitual que se había convertido en una sensación parecida a cuando salta la alarma de humo cuando estás cocinando y la dejas sonar durante tanto rato que llega un momento en el que no la escuchas. Pero era diferente cuando Suga y Daichi se metían de por medio. Odiaban escucharle ser negativo, hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. Y tampoco podía culparles, nunca les había dicho claramente cuál era el problema en casi todas sus relaciones. Bueno, sí, alguna que otra vez les había comentado que la diferencia de gustos le parecía a veces demasiado grande como para estar con gente a la que no le gustaba el BDSM. Y se habían encargado de eso, claro. A Noya no sólo parecía gustarle, sino apasionarle. Ojalá fuese ese el único problema. 

Se quitó la coleta frente al espejo de la entrada, hundiendo los dedos en el cabello para apaciguar el dolor que dejaba tras de sí llevar la melena larga recogida durante tanto rato, deshaciéndose también del abrigo y de los zapatos. Normalmente solía ducharse antes de dormir, pero a las tres de la mañana no era lo que más le apetecía siendo sinceros, así que se limitó a desvestirse por completo y meterse directamente en la cama, revisando el móvil para ver si Daichi y Suga habían llegado bien a casa. Obviamente no fueron los mensajes de sus amigos los que llamaron su atención. 

**Nishinoya**  
La serie se llama Bonding!

Creo que te podría gustar!!

Me lo he pasado genial, por cierto 

Me encantaría quedar otra vez contigo

Seguro que se me ha notado bastante, pero igual a ti no te apetece

Asahi tuvo que apretarse el móvil contra el pecho y hacer ejercicios de respiración durante unos segundos, sintiendo cómo se le teñían las mejillas de rojo y lanzando un sollozo al silencio de la habitación, preguntándose a cuento de qué estaba apretando tanto las mandíbulas para evitar chillar, como si hubiese alguien allí frente a quien mantener la compostura. Los dedos le temblaron un poco al responder. 

**Asahi**  
Le echaré un ojo a la serie

Tú también me has caído genial

Y claro que me encantaría quedar contigo otra vez

 **Nishinoya**  
*emojis infinitos de corazones*

YAAASSS

DE VERDAD QUE VOY A MATAR A SUGA Y DAICHI POR NO HABERNOS PRESENTADO ANTES

CUÁNDO QUIERES QUEDAR

 **Asahi**  
Pues esta semana tengo muchos encargos, pero podemos ir hablando

Podemos ir a tomar un café o a cenar algo

Por desgracia lo de los encargos no era una excusa, sino algo tristemente real, así que pasó una semana entera hasta que por fin pudieron quedar. Fue una semana de mensajes constantes por parte de Suga. Solo Suga, pero Daichi pasaba casi todo el día con él, así que tenían pinta de ser de ambos. No paraba de preguntarle cómo iban las cosas una y otra vez porque era así de pesado. Y las cosas iban bien, obviamente iban genial. Noya le mandaba mensajes casi todos los días, y aunque las conversaciones fuesen breves por lo ocupados que estaban los dos, casi todo eran comentarios sobre su día y mayúsculas emocionadas que dejaban cálido el corazón de Asahi. Y la calidez fue aumentando día tras día hasta que llegó el sábado por la tarde y Asahi se había derretido un espeso charco de nervios y emoción. Después de una hora escogiendo ropa y otra más buscando la cartera, por fin llegó a la cafetería donde habían quedado.

 **Nishinoya**  
Perdona por tardar

Es que por esta zona siempre es jodido aparcar

Estoy llegando

 **Asahi**  
No te preocupes, estoy en la puerta esperando

Había esperado que hiciese más frío, pero el sol todavía pegaba fuerte y tuvo que quitarse la chaqueta. Por suerte había elegido una camiseta de tirantes de un tono beige bastante ligera y unos vaqueros que no daban casi nada de calor, así que estaba cómodo. Y esperaba que Noya pensase que también guapo. Le vio llegar desde el fondo de la calle, quitándose lo que parecían unos guantes y guardándoselos en la mochila. Él sí que estaba guapo. Parecía tener una fijación con los pitillo, pero esta vez eran negros, no vaqueros como la noche en la que se conocieron, y la camiseta era blanca en lugar de negra, aunque también de manga corta.

—¡Hola! —saludó con la mano desde lejos. A Asahi apenas le dio tiempo a devolverle el saludo, ya que en cuanto estuvo a una distancia óptima, Noya le saltó encima como un guepardo, rodeando su pecho con los brazos y hundiéndose en él. 

—H-Hola —intentó disimular el flaqueo de sus rodillas, separándose de Noya con una sonrisa. La de Noya, para lo pequeño que era, era más amplia.

—De verdad que lo siento por haberte hecho esperar, he tardado un montón en encontrar un buen sitio para la moto. Sería una putada que me la robasen.

A Asahi se le subió el corazón a la garganta de un solo golpe tan violento que por un momento temió que Noya lo hubiese escuchado. Por su sonrisa orgullosa se podría deducir que sí lo había hecho, pero Asahi trató de disimular de todas formas. 

—No sabía que montases en moto —comentó mientras abría la puerta para pasar a la cafetería. 

—Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no quería contarte todavía —Noya pasó al interior del local dándole la espalda, deteniéndose un solo segundo para lanzarle a Asahi una mirada absolutamente letal por encima del hombro—. Las sorpresas me parecen divertidísimas.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas y Asahi se pidió un zumo de naranja, dándoles la razón a Daichi y a Suga, pero le daba igual. Noya optó por un café porque no había dormido casi nada y la conversación fluyó igual que siempre. Asahi había tenido miedo de que todo se volviese más incómodo al ser solo ellos dos, pero no les era difícil sacar un tema de conversación tras otro, riendo y hablando y dejando que el tiempo volase. 

—De verdad que siento que no hayamos podido quedar antes, el trabajo me chupa la sangre… 

—Bf, qué me vas a contar —respondió Noya, abriendo un paquetito de azúcar y dejando caer todo el contenido sobre su segunda taza de café—. A mí el mío me vuelve loco también, pero es bastante irregular, así que por ejemplo este mes lo tengo bastante libre.

—Aún no me has dicho de qué trabajas —una sonrisa picaresca se dibujó en los labios de Noya al escucharle. 

—Viajando —se encogió de hombros, picando a propósito la curiosidad de Asahi, quien sonrió algo confuso, dudando si volver a preguntar. 

—Sí, pero de qué —se le pasó brevemente por la cabeza que pudiese ser azafato, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo. Los azafatos tenían que medir… bastante más de lo que medía él.

Noya se echó a reír, dándole un sorbo al café. 

—No es tan interesante, pero pico tanto a la gente para que lo parezca —su expresión radiante de orgullo indicaba lo contrario, parecía muy contento con su profesión—. Trabajo en convenciones BDSM haciendo exhibiciones y demostraciones para la empresa en la que trabajo.

Lo soltó todo así, de golpe, dejando el trabajo de diseñador de Asahi más o menos a la altura del betún. ¿Y viajar por todo el mundo de convención en convención sexual no le parecía interesante? Porque a Asahi sí. Suga le había comentado varias cosas sobre ese tipo de exposiciones y lo que se solía hacer, pero nunca había estado en ninguna, así que era complicado imaginarse qué hacía exactamente Noya.

—Pues no me parece nada aburrido la verdad… —tenía calor. Ah, eran sus mejillas. Poniéndose rojas. Otra vez—. ¿Te molesta que pregunte-

—No, no, claro que no. O sea, hay a gente a la que le suelo contar un rollo de que es a convenciones de empresa a las que voy, pero tú no eres “gente” —se encogió de hombros, visiblemente emocionado—. Y menos cuando nos hemos conocido en una disco BDSM. 

—Supongo —llevó ambas manos a su regazo al darse cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato toqueteando excesivamente mechones sueltos de su pelo, poniéndoselos una y otra vez detrás de la oreja. No quería que a Noya le pareciese que estaba nervioso, aunque fuera en el buen sentido. 

—Mis exhibiciones son de shibari —se detuvo un segundo para asegurarse de que Asahi sabía a lo que se refería. Y por supuesto que lo sabía—. Básicamente trabajo para una empresa que vende los materiales para hacerlo. Me mandan de un lado para otro a convenciones para hacer demostraciones y hablar sobre el modo correcto y seguro de hacer shibari. Promociono la marca para la que trabajo asegurando que con ella no se romperán el cuello si lo hacen todo bien, y ale —le dio otro sorbo a su café, sonriente—. Luego siempre me quedo unos días en el sitio al que me han destinado con todos los gastos pagados y cuando vuelvo a casa tengo mi sueldo mensual.

Quizás cualquier otra persona estaría pensando en la pasta que se tendría que ganar con un trabajo así, pero la mente de Asahi estaba en otras cosas muy diferentes. Como por ejemplo la imagen de Noya arrodillado en el suelo, atrapado en los intrincados nudos del shibari, con las piernas atadas a los muslos y los brazos tras la espalda. Asahi no era una persona especialmente interesada en hacer shibari, pero tenía que admitir que la imagen era… atrayente. Y se le notó bastante gracias al rojo violento que llenó casi todo su rostro.

—¿Te parece interesante? —le preguntó Noya con una sonrisa resabida. 

—Sí —admitió Asahi, quizás demasiado rápido—. O sea, no me lo esperaba. No todo el mundo al que le gusta el BDSM hace cosas profesionales de ello, así que… Es interesante.

—Ya, pero a mí me parece más curioso cuando no es así —le señaló con la barbilla, dejando ver el final afilado de su mandíbula y robándole un poco de aire a Asahi—. Lo mío es muy obvio, no dejo nada al misterio… Pero, ¿qué le gusta a un diseñador de camisetas? Preguntarse eso mola mucho más. 

Asahi se sintió abrumadamente halagado, como si el cumplido fuese para él en concreto, aplastado bajo la pesada mirada de Nishinoya y bajo la sonrisa radiante que parecía tener siempre dibujada en los labios. No paraba de intentar recordarse que aquello no iba a salir bien, y ahora que sabía lo del shibari no era una posibilidad, sino una certeza. Noya y él no iban a encajar bien. Y aún así no podía evitar seguir el flirteo, aunque fuese de forma involuntaria, no podía pararlo todo y levantarse de la mesa, parar de mirarle, de querer ir con él a su apartamento. Joder.  
Decidió distraerse con la tarea de hacerse un recogido, intentando responder a la pregunta no explícita de Noya sin que le temblase la voz.

—Bueno, a mí no me gusta hacer shibari, la verdad… No soy muy bueno haciéndole nudos por el cuerpo a la gente, así que igual te decepcionaría que no pudiese ni atarte las muñecas —intentó dejar clara su postura, que Noya pillase la indirecta y fuese él mismo el que descartarse cualquier posibilidad sexual con él.

Obtuvo todo lo contrario. Un abanico entero de emociones pasó por la cara del otro en un solo segundo. Primero trató de procesar lo que Asahi estaba diciendo, cuando lo consiguió sus ojos se abrieron como platos y finalmente estalló en carcajadas, dejando a Asahi a medio camino de hacerse la coleta y con cara de imbécil. No había un espejo a mano pero seguro que tenía cara de imbécil. 

—Ay, no- —no pudo terminar la frase, comenzando a reírse de nuevo aunque esta vez más suave, disculpándose entre dientes—. Lo siento, te juro que no me estoy riendo de ti. Te lo prometo. Es que… No me he explicado bien —el tinte de su mirada cambió por completo—. A mí no me gusta que me hagan shibari. Soy yo el que lo hace. 

Oh. 

_Oh._

Aquello era una imagen totalmente diferente. Tan diferente que esta vez ni siquiera la vergüenza que Asahi estaba sintiendo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para subir la sangre a sus mejillas. No. Toda se redirigió hacia el sur de su cuerpo. Así de potente fue el golpe que le dio la idea de imaginar a Noya atando él mismo las cuerdas entorno al cuerpo de otra persona, rodeando los pectorales por los laterales y el centro, haciendo cuidadosos nudos alrededor de las muñecas y repartiendo el peso por el torso para que al tirar de las cuerdas la presión fuese una sola, constante y sólida.

Joder. 

Daichi y Suga se iban a pasar llamándole imbécil lo que le quedaba de vida. Y con razón. 

Nishinoya no paraba de reír. 

—¿Qué? ¿Habías pensado que como mido uno sesenta era a mí al que colgaban del techo, verdad? —no parecía ofendido en lo más absoluto, mirándole con la nariz arrugada en una mueca divertida y casi burlona. Tenía pinta de ser un error común. 

Asahi acababa de cometer el mismo error que en el que caía casi toda la gente al conocerle. Por ser alto y grande no tenía por qué ser malo, asertivo, extrovertido o… O dominante. Y Nishinoya por ser más bajito que él y ser tan cariñoso no tenía tampoco por qué ser un sumiso. De repente una profunda vergüenza comenzó a hacerse un hueco en sus pulmones junto a la culpa. Todo menos aire.

—S-Sí, había pensado que… Lo siento —se disculpó con una mano en la nuca, bajando la mirada como un cachorrito atrapado en mitad de una lluvia torrencial.

—No hombre, no te preocupes. En serio —Noya se inclinó sobre la mesa, alargando la mano como si fuese a cogerle del brazo en un gesto que le calmase, pero parecía pillarle demasiado lejos y se quedó a medio camino—. ¡No me molesta! No eres el primero que lo asume. Tendrías que ver la cara de la gente en las convenciones —su sonrisa todavía era genuina e hizo que la tensión abandonase los músculos de Asahi, sonriendo él mismo al imaginarlo—. Suelo tener parejas diferentes para las demostraciones cada vez que voy a algún sitio, pero casi siempre miden más que yo, así que la gente se pone a cuchichear cuando subo al escenario, y mira que la comunidad BDSM presume de no juzgar —la ligera risa que escapó de los labios de Asahi fue completamente honesta, asintiendo porque lo entendía mejor que nadie. El tono de Noya se volvió más íntimo y orgulloso al decir lo siguiente—. Nada que ver con el silencio que se hace cuando me ven manejar sin problemas a un tío o una tía de uno ochenta. 

La garganta de Asahi chasqueó de la fuerza con la que tragó saliva al pensarlo, sintiendo un repentino impulso que le hacía querer arrodillarse, estar en el lugar de las parejas de Noya, sentir en su propios músculos los métodos que tenía para poder moverlos de aquí para allá a su antojo.

—Nunca he probado el shibari… —admitió, sabiendo que por sus gestos y por el camino por el que estaba fluyendo la conversación Noya podría llevarse la impresión de lo contrario. Pero aquello no echó atrás al moreno, ni un poquito. 

—¿Te gustaría probarlo? —preguntó, dándose cuenta de su propio entusiasmo y bajando un poco la curva emocionada de sus hombros, mirándole con más calma—. O sea… Me encantaría acostarme contigo, la verdad —Asahi siguió con los ojos el roce húmedo de la lengua de Noya por su labio superior, preguntándose si había sido accidental—. Pero no tiene por qué ser ahora. Ni tiene por qué ser con cuerdas si tampoco te apetece. 

—Joder, Noya… L-Llevo como una media hora sin pensar en otra cosa —admitió Asahi, llevándose una mano a la cara para cubrirse de nariz a boca, tratando de ocultar cómo el rojo que nacía en sus mejillas se estaba comenzando a extender.

—Eso suena genial —lo dijo con una emoción tan sincera y casi infantil que no parecía que estuviesen hablando de follar—. Tengo que ir al baño, así que si quieres puedes ir pidiendo la cuenta —se levantó casi de un salto, dirigiéndose al baño prácticamente trotando. 

Fue entonces cuando Asahi se dio cuenta de la atmósfera que Noya era capaz de crear, cómo pasaba de pura alegría, desbordante y radiante como un día soleado, a esa calma silenciosa, deconstruyéndote con la mirada, trozo a trozo. Estaba absolutamente cautivado por él. 

Pidió la cuenta como Noya le había dicho, así que en cuanto volvió solo tuvieron que pagar y salir. Tantas horas habían pasado que la luz naranja que iluminaba el cielo era más propia de un anochecer que de un atardecer. Se quedaron unos segundos en la puerta, con Asahi apoyado contra la pared y Noya tan cerca de él que podría haber contado cada imperfección en su piel. Si hubiese tenido alguna.

—Tengo muchas ganas de besarte —admitió Noya, interrumpiendo a Asahi en mitad de la frase. Tampoco podía continuarla, absolutamente falto de palabras que no fuesen “sí”, “por favor” o “por fin”. 

—Puedes besarme —respondió con una sonrisa suave, el corazón latiéndole con tal fuerza que temía que Noya lo escuchase. 

—Necesito que te agaches un poco —le recordó Noya, la sonrisa arrugándole la nariz de una forma que Asahi nunca iba a ser capaz de superar. 

En cuanto Asahi se inclinó lo suficiente como para que Noya estuviese cómodo, las manos de este se abalanzaron sobre su chaqueta, agarrándole con fuerza para que no pudiese incorporarse de nuevo, alcanzando sus labios en un primer beso tan casto que contrastaba infinitamente con lo que Asahi había esperado, pero no por eso era malo. No había forma de que nada de Noya fuese malo. Sus manos resultaron ser sorprendentemente fuertes para lo pequeñas que eran y sus labios tan suaves como aparentaban, acaparando a Asahi y obligándole a abrir los suyos propios para poder deslizar la lengua entre ellos, sonriendo contra su boca al arrancarle un gemido suave. Pero cómo no iba a gemir Asahi cuando una de las manos de Noya había aprovechado la distracción para trepar hasta su pelo y hundirse entre los mechones, despertando un escalofrío que dejó cada vello del cuerpo de Asahi en punta.

—N-No me va mucho el exhibicionismo —jadeó contra la lengua de Noya, tratando de apartarse pero encontrándose sin la fuerza de voluntad suficiente. No era que le molestase o le avergonzase besarse en mitad de la calle, y menos con alguien como Noya, de quien más bien había que presumir, pero no estaba entre sus planes calentarse hasta el punto de no retorno. 

—Ni a mí conducir con una erección… —admitió Nishinoya, separándose de él con la risa de un crío pillado en falta, pasándose el dorso de la mano por el labio inferior de forma algo disimulada, aunque a Asahi le subieron los calores de todas formas con el gesto—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa? 

Asahi asintió, arrebujándose un poco más en su chaqueta al encontrarse inusualmente destemplado después de haber perdido el calor corporal de Noya. 

—Si me prometes que no eres un asesino en serie… 

—No sería muy buen asesino si te admitiese que lo soy justo ahora —respondió, trotando hacia el lugar en el que había aparcado la moto. 

Gracias a Dios estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Asahi no se arrepintiese demasiado de haber dejado los besos a medias. Había montado en moto otras veces, así que no tenía que pasar por la vergüenza de decirle de nuevo a Noya que tampoco había hecho eso. Bien, un punto para la dignidad de Asahi. Aunque sí que tenía que admitir que nunca había montado una moto como esa. Era toda negra, con el típico diseño aerodinámico y los faros enormes que gritan “soy muy cara” hacia todas direcciones. Noya sacó un casco del asiento y se lo tendió con el suyo ya puesto. Asahi ya sabía de antemano lo mucho que le ponían las motos y el profundo fetiche que sentía por los que las conducían con esos guantes y cascos de cristales tintados, pero Noya lo estaba llevando a un nuevo nivel y no podía quejarse. Asahi tuvo que hacerse la coleta un poco más baja para poder colocarse el casco, y a Noya no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto.

Le gustaba mirar a Asahi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo está todo lo guay <3

El viaje fue tan rápido que Asahi tenía que admitir que le habría gustado que durase más, aunque no lo había podido aprovechar demasiado para estar cerca de Nishinoya porque con su tamaño temía entorpecerle al conducir, así que había decidido llevar una mano a los agarres del asiento trasero y tan solo sujetarse a Noya con la libre de vez en cuando.

El edificio frente al que se detuvieron mientras esperaban a que se levantase la barrera azul para acceder al aparcamiento aparentaba ser tan caro como todo lo que rodeaba a Nishinoya. Aunque ahora que sabía su profesión no era nada de extrañar.

La subida hacia su piso estuvo llena de paradas por el camino, qué le iba a hacer, era Noya el que no paraba de cogerle de un lado y de otro, de pararle para robarle un beso o dos, de deslizar un dedo por debajo de su cinturón y tironear ligeramente, de morderse el labio cada vez que le miraba. Joder, aún no habían hablado claramente de los fetiches de cada uno, pero podría apostar un brazo a que Noya debía de adorar el edging. Siempre es divertido ver cómo se traducen las manías de una persona al lenguaje de la cama, pero con Noya tenía pinta de ser una experiencia religiosa en su totalidad.

El aire salió de sus pulmones como arrancado de un puñetazo cuando Noya le empujó contra la puerta del que debía ser su apartamento, manteniendo una mano en su pecho para impedirle moverse mientras que sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo con la libre, abriendo la puerta con facilidad y dejando de prestarle atención para poder saltar encima de Asahi. Literalmente. Asahi tuvo que cogerle de la espalda con una mano y del muslo con la otra para que le rodearse con las piernas, sorprendido de lo poco que pesaba y la fuerza que tenía a pesar de ello, besándole con tal voracidad que casi le arrancó del cuerpo la capacidad motora para entrar al apartamento. Casi. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con el talón, sin querer soltar a Noya bajo ningún concepto, empotrándole sin pensar contra la pared más cercana y abarcando fácilmente sus nalgas con las manos, apretándolas entre los dedos, lo cual pareció recordarle a Noya la abismal diferencia de tamaño que había entre los dos, porque soltó un gemido desesperado, arqueado todo su cuerpo contra el torso de Asahi, gruñendo contra su boca y casi partiéndole en dos el hueso de la cadera de la fuerza con la que le apretó entre sus muslos.

—J-Joder… Joder Noya. Vas a destrozarme —le faltaba aire para hablar, demasiado cargado, demasiado agobiante, como tratar de respirar en una ducha llena de vapor.

—No me des ideas. 

No parecía que hubiese que dárselas, sus manos y sus labios dejaron bien claro que ya sabían dónde querían estar. Las primeras buscaron resguardo en el pelo de Asahi, deshaciendo la coleta en la que lo tenía recogido de forma desordenada y casi desesperada, queriendo tirar de la raíz de su melena para poder obligarle a levantar la barbilla y encontrar en su cuello hogar para sus labios. El contraste entre los besos húmedos que Noya repartía por su garganta y el violento dolor sólido que suponían sus dedos sujetándole del pelo para obligarle a mantenerse en el sitio era lo que estaba matando a Asahi, arrancándole un gemido ronco, nacido de lo más profundo de su pecho. Las caderas de Noya respondían involuntariamente a las reacciones de Asahi, embistiendo hacia delante en pequeños movimientos contenidos, dejando notar su erección contra el estómago de Asahi, quien no podía ni imaginar lo que debía de doler tenerla presionada bajo unos vaqueros tan jodidamente ajustados. Joder. Apretó con más fuerza el culo de Noya, lo suficiente como para que el otro gimiese aliento cálido y húmedo contra su cuello. Noya tragó saliva antes de hablar. 

—¿Puedo dejarte marcas? 

El proceso mental de Asahi fue tortuosamente lento, como si tratase de pescar sus pensamientos en una piscina de una miel demasiado espesa.

—Puedes… Pero no en el cuello. Solo en sitios donde no se vean —aprovechó la pausa para recuperar un poco el aliento, pasando a sujetar a Noya con una sola mano y dándole un pequeño empujón para poder reajustar el agarre sobre él, utilizando la libre para quitarse el pelo de la cara.

—Vale, eso no va a ser un problema —Nishinoya se rió a pesar de su clara falta de aire, regulando la fuerza del agarre de sus dedos en el pelo de Asahi hasta convertir el tironeo en una caricia suave, deslizándolos suavemente hasta las puntas y vuelta hacia arriba de nuevo—. Podemos echar un polvo ahora contra la pared… —la idea no le pareció tan mala a Asahi al ver a Noya echar la cabeza hacia atrás hasta golpearla con la pared, exponiendo la línea de su garganta—. O ir más despacio… Hablar lo del shibari y esas cosas…

—Yo estoy lo suficientemente cachondo como para hacer lo del polvo —musitó Asahi algo sonrojado, teniendo la audacia de sentir vergüenza aun con Noya encajonado entre su cuerpo y la pared. 

Noya deslizó una mano por el hueco entre ambos, agarrando la línea marcada de la erección de Asahi con los dedos y arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa en el proceso. 

—Ya lo veo —le estaba vacilando. Y cómo le ponía, joder—. Hm… Puedes llevarme a la cama y lo hablamos ahí. Que además así nos desvestimos de una puñetera vez.

—¿Y me dejarás llegar hasta la cama sin accidentes?

—Hm, no te prometo nada —respondió Noya, inclinándose sobre su oreja para darle un mordisco húmedo al cartílago, consiguiendo que las rodillas de Asahi flaqueasen.

Nunca podría pagar la deuda que acababa de generar hacia Suga y Daichi. Nunca.

El camino hacia la habitación fue algo complicado, cargando con Noya y por ende con sus juegos y sus toqueteos. Tenía la cara hundida en el cuello de Asahi con la excusa de que así le dejaba ver más allá de sus narices, pero más bien estaba aprovechando para hacerse una clase de anatomía autónoma con la lengua, pasándola por encima de las venas y los tendones con soltura mientras Asahi buscaba el interruptor de la luz y procuraba no chocarse con nada, las piernas temblando. Tumbó a Noya con suavidad una vez llegaron a la cama, bajando junto a él lentamente con las manos en su espalda, dejando que la gravedad hiciese su efecto y cayendo de nuevo en los labios de Noya. Este parecía usar los besos como pequeñas demostraciones de sus gustos, de su experiencia utilizando la lengua para cosas más interesantes que besar, mordiéndole el labio a Asahi y tirando de él hasta hacerle poner los ojos tan en blanco que los sintió rebotar contra las cuencas, tentándole con los trucos psicológicos más crueles que se le ocurrían, abriendo su boca contra la de Asahi para obtener el mismo gesto, desesperado y lleno de ganas, para luego apartarse y negarle lo que tanto buscaba. 

Era un torturador nato. Era dominante. 

—Túmbate. 

A Asahi no le dio tiempo a procesar la orden, pero tampoco le hizo falta. Noya le agarró de la camiseta y cambió rápidamente la postura en la que se encontraban, obligando a Asahi a ser el que estaba boca arriba en el colchón y subiéndose sobre él, enmarcando sus caderas con los muslos y llevándose las manos al cuello de la camiseta para arrancársela por encima de la cabeza.

Asahi estaba convencido que el David de Miguel Ángel no le dejaría tan atónito.

El cuerpo de Noya era atlético, de hombros lo suficientemente anchos como para poder quedarse mirándolos durante un buen rato. No había más de dos o tres lunares repartidos por la piel empapada de un rosa suave que bajaba desde sus mejillas, pero no eran los lunares los que llamaban la atención: eran los moratones. Había varios ya desvanecidos en un color amarillo suave, mientras que otros aún lucían toda una gama de tonalidades, como aguadas de acuarela en un lienzo. Tenía un par repartidos por los brazos en los que Asahi no se había fijado hasta verlos ahora todos en conjunto y algún que otro en la cadera junto a uno en el costado que parecía continuar por la espalda.

—Hostia puta… —suspiró Asahi, tratando de empujar las palabras fuera de su garganta, aunque estuviese complicado porque su corazón había decidido que ese era un sitio cómodo en el que encajarse—. Estás buenísimo… 

Noya estiró la sonrisa orgullosa, manteniéndose erguido para dejar que Asahi le repasase todo lo que quisiera con la mirada. Y con las manos. 

—Gracias —respondió, trabándose un poco cuando los dedos de Asahi se hundieron en la V de su cadera, justo junto al hueso, donde la piel se volvía más blanda. 

—¿Te gustan las prácticas de impacto?

—Nah… Es solo que tengo la piel muy fina, me salen moratones con nada —sus dedos avanzaron disimuladamente hacia la camiseta de Asahi, deslizándose por debajo de la tela y presionando las palmas de las manos contra sus abdominales—. Y peor me lo pones porque me suelo acostar con chicos bastante… Fuertes. Y los mazados como tú no sabéis tener cuidado —se agachó a besarle con suavidad, quitándole la camiseta de tirantes poco a poco de abajo a arriba, deteniéndose de forma inesperada una vez la tela estuvo enredada en las muñecas de Asahi, con claras intenciones de que no moviese los brazos de la postura que habían adoptado por encima de su cabeza, volviendo a llevar sus manos a su pelo largo en un desliz casi inocente—. Pero no te preocupes, me gusta —Noya volvió a besarle. Estaba hundiendo a Asahi poco a poco en esa atmósfera de dominancia, como quien sujeta a alguien boca arriba sobre el agua, dejándole sumergirse lentamente—. ¿Qué te gusta a ti?

De repente la mente repleta de ruido de Asahi se silenció como un mar tras una tormenta, haciéndole apretar las mandíbulas en un gesto de frustración. Era imposible responder con claridad bajo la atenta mirada de esos ojos castaños, sintiendo como sus pensamientos le rehuían, y a más trataba de alcanzarlos, más rápido desaparecían de su lengua.

—No sé… —tampoco era que fuese fácil pensar con las manos de Noya recorriendo su torso con curiosidad, examinando su cuerpo como si en él fuese a poder encontrar una respuesta más precisa que la que Asahi pudiese darle—. No he probado muchas cosas, así que… 

—Bueno, por eso no pasa nada. ¿No has hecho escenas antes o estado con un dominante? —la actitud relajada de Noya palió los nervios de Asahi, ayudándole a pensar con más calma en lo que quería decir. 

—He hecho escenas antes, pero muy moderadas y… Nunca he estado totalmente cómodo. No era que las cosas saliesen mal, nunca he tenido accidentes ni nada. Es que nunca he sido sumiso —Asahi sabía que el fallo era suyo por no haberse posicionado como lo que en realidad era y no haberse sincerado con sus gustos, pero había sido muy difícil aceptarlos y muy fácil encasillarse en lo que los estereotipos le decían que era según su aspecto físico—. Siempre hacía de dominante en mis relaciones, y no es lo que me gusta —su voz se volvió más estable después de haberse quitado el peso de encima, y eso hizo sonreír a Noya, quien le cogió de las mejillas para besarle.

—Pues entonces quiero hacerte cosas que te gusten… —habló contra los labios de Asahi, deslizando la lengua por su labio inferior antes de sumergirse por completo en el beso, explorando el interior de su boca, dejándole relajado y dócil bajo la voluntad de sus manos—. Voy a ponerte las cosas más fáciles, ¿vale? Te voy a decir lo que yo quiero hacerte —Asahi gimió cuando los dedos de Noya se hundieron en sus pectorales, la punta de sus uñas cortas clavándose en la piel y haciéndole arquearse ligeramente—. Y tú me dices si sí o si no. ¿Te parece bien? 

Asahi tragó saliva. 

—Sí.

—¿Ves qué fácil? —preguntó Noya con una sonrisa peligrosa, cambiando el agarre de su piel por una caricia suave, subiendo una mano hacia su nuca, hundiendo los dedos en la raíz de la melena larga y volviendo el cuerpo de Asahi una materia totalmente moldeable—. ¿Sabes lo que es el sistema de semáforo? —Asahi asintió y los dedos de Noya se cerraron entorno a sus mechones en un tirón suave, haciéndole tomar aire de una sola bocanada—. Voy a necesitar que contestes en voz alta.

—Lo siento. S-sí. Sé lo que es. 

—Muy bien —la aprobación de Noya vibró por todo el cuerpo de Asahi hasta su entrepierna, haciéndole querer arrancarse los vaqueros—. ¿Te parece bien usarlo? ¿Verde si te gusta, amarillo si tengo que ir con cuidado y rojo si quieres parar?

—Sí.

—No sé cómo no te han querido dominar antes —el beso que Noya depositó en sus labios fue deliberadamente corto, buscando la rebeldía en Asahi, buscando y consiguiendo que tratase de levantarse en busca de más para retenerle contra la cama utilizando el agarre en su pelo—. Si eres un sumiso nato.

Asahi apretó los dientes tratando de contener un gruñido de frustración, queriendo librarse de su propia camiseta aún enrollada en sus muñecas. Podía quitársela cuando quisiese y echar las manos al cuerpo de Noya, la tela no estaba atada de forma que le retuviese lo más mínimo. Pero ese era el reto, esa era la gracia. La sumisión voluntaria, seguir las órdenes aún pudiendo romperlas. Noya debía ser un experto en hacer que sus sumisos cayesen en ese juego si estos solían superarle en fuerza física.

—Quiero atarte —a pesar de que Asahi ya sabía que iban a hacer shibari no fue capaz de reprimir la reacción afirmativa de su cuerpo, que no paraba de alternar el bombeo de sangre entre sus mejillas y su erección—. ¿Quieres que te ate? 

—Sí. 

La sonrisa de Noya fue voraz. 

—Ahora una pregunta un poco más difícil, pero creo que podrás con ello —masajeó el cuero cabelludo en el que nacían los mechones de los que había estado tirando, utilizando la mano libre para deslizar las yemas de los dedos por la mandíbula de Asahi, desde el ángulo recto que la conectaba con su cráneo hasta donde comenzaba el vello áspero de su barba—. ¿Crees que hay algún fetiche más del que me gustaría saber?

—Me gusta que me tiren del pelo —las palabras se derramaron de entre los labios de Asahi sin darle tiempo a procesarlas, dejando sus mejillas encendidas y la sonrisa de Nishinoya más amplia que antes. 

—Ya, algo había notado yo —se rió—. De hecho tengo cosas que decir sobre tu pelo, pero quiero que me digas tú todo primero.

—Vale —trató de concentrarse en el momento y no en lo que estaba por venir, pero era muy difícil—. Nunca he utilizado nombres como “señor” o “máster” o apellidos en la cama, pero no me importaría si te gusta…

—Mi nombre está bien, yo tampoco suelo utilizar apodos.

Asahi trató de pensar en más cosas que decirle, tratando de recuperar las neuronas que Noya le había frito.

—Ah, s-soy activo —irónicamente, lo primero que se solía dejar claro en una relación entre dos hombres era de lo último que Asahi había pensado en decir—. Nunca he sido pasivo pero supongo que no me importaría probar. 

—Soy pasivo —contestó Noya con toda la facilidad del mundo, sonriendo con hambre incluso. Casi parecía orgulloso de estar encajando con Asahi como piezas de un puzzle, orgulloso de saber que iba a poder hacerle tantas cosas que le iban a gustar tanto… Ninguno de los dos podía esperar. 

Noya no dijo nada más, instándole a él decir más cosas.

—Nunca he probado la humillación como tal… Pero… Me está gustando la forma en la que me estás tratando ahora. Que seas… Un poco condescendiente, supongo —su voz terminó en una interrogación más que en una afirmación, pero Noya no contestó, dejando que el peso de su mirada hiciese el trabajo—. No he probado prácticas de impacto, nunca me han azotado o utilizado látigos.

—No es algo que tuviese pensado probar hoy contigo, pero podemos pensarlo otro día —Asahi no sabía qué tal se llevaría con prácticas relacionadas con golpes y azotes, pero a juzgar por la forma tan bonita en la que la piel de Noya se amorataba, podría ser algo para lo que no le importaría intercambiar los roles—. Antes te he preguntado por las marcas pero no he especificado. ¿Cuáles te gustan? Si es que te gustan.

—Arañazos —hoy la parte animal de su cerebro se estaba cogiendo demasiadas confianzas, arrancándole respuestas de lo más profundo de sus gustos más básicos y primales. Pero Noya no parecía quejarse, sus pupilas cada vez más dilatadas, dejando su iris castaño en apenas un fino anillo en medio de sus ojos hambrientos—. Los chupetones también me gustan, y… Nunca me han atado así nunca me han dejado quemaduras o rozaduras con cuerdas, pero creo que me podría gustar.

—Hmm… Yo creo que te quedarían genial —la voz de Noya fue un ronroneo ronco, mirándole con demasiada fijeza hasta que sus ojos parecieron abandonar la imagen que estaba captando toda su atención, irguiéndose ligeramente y recolocándose sobre el regazo de Asahi, haciéndole gemir cuando puso demasiada presión sobre su erección, la tela poco gentil de los vaqueros rozando contra la piel sensible—. ¿Eso es todo? ¿O se te ocurre algo más? 

—Creo que no. 

—Vale, entonces es mi turno. Pero se me da bien hacer varias cosas a la vez, así que ve poniéndote de rodillas —las muñecas de Asahi fueron por fin liberadas de la tela de su camiseta, que acabó tirada en algún punto de la habitación—. Imagino que si te pregunto si te apetece hacer shibari vestido o desnudo vas a preferir desnudo —Asahi no podía quitarle la razón cuando ya estaba deshaciendo la hebilla de su cinturón con los dedos delgados y hábiles y las reacciones de su cuerpo le dieron luz verde antes de que él mismo pudiese hacerlo.

Noya se bajó de su regazo y Asahi levantó las caderas de la cama para permitirle quitarle los vaqueros con más facilidad, algo nervioso cuando se los arrancó de los tobillos con una mano y alargó la otra hacia el sendero de vello oscuro que bajaba desde su ombligo hasta el elástico de sus boxers, tirando de la tela hasta dejarle totalmente desnudo, con la polla dura apoyada contra el estómago, humedeciendo la zona. Todas la ideas y planes de Noya parecieron desvanecerse de su mirada de un plumazo, sus pupilas fijas en la erección de Asahi, hundiendo los dientes blancos en su labio inferior hasta dejarlo de un tono de rojo preocupantemente cercano a la sangre.

—¿Puedo quitarte los pantalones antes de que me ates? —Asahi no sabía si se arrepentía de haber despertado a Noya del trance en el que se había sumido, pero en seguida supo que no cuando Noya le dedicó una de sus medias sonrisas. 

—Sólo los pantalones, y luego te pones de rodillas.

Quizás era peligroso abalanzarse como Asahi lo hizo sobre el que se suponía que iba a tener el rol dominante en la cama, pero tampoco le dio tiempo a detenerse a sí mismo, llevando una mano al pelo de Noya y devorando sus labios en un beso casi directamente obsceno mientras le obligaba a tumbarse debajo de él con la mano libre, consiguiéndolo casi sin esfuerzo y poniendo una rodilla a cada lado de sus muslos, acorralándole con el tamaño de su cuerpo. Noya boqueó contra sus labios en busca de aire, jadeando y dejándose explorar por las manos de Asahi, que antes de bajar hasta sus pantalones contaron las doce costillas de sus costados y apretaron los pulgares contra sus pezones hasta arrancarle un gemido. Cuando por fin deshizo la bragueta y le tocó tener que pasar la tela tirante de los pantalones de Noya más allá de sus caderas, se quedó atónito al ver lo verdaderamente ajustados que eran. Tiró con más fuerza y Noya se echó a reír al verle sufrir, alzando las caderas del colchón para intentar ponérselo fácil, pero aún así la tela se negaba a dar de sí y Asahi empezó a temer tirar con demasiada fuerza y hacer daño a Noya.

—¿Cómo has conseguido meterte en estos pantalones?

Noya ocultó la risa contra el dorso de su mano, tratando de paliar sus carcajadas. 

—Práctica —respondió con sencillez—. Ya aprenderás a quitármelos. Con mucha práctica también —aprovechó la mirada acalorada de Asahi para guiñarle un ojo sin dejar de reír, acabando por bajar sus manos hacia el borde de la tela—. Voy a echarte una manita —por supuesto tuvo que hacerlo todo él, meneando la caderas de lado a lado hasta que pudo pasarlos de sus muslos y entonces fue más fácil para Asahi terminar de tirar de ellos y dejarlos en una esquina de la cama. 

Como era de esperar, las piernas de Noya también tenían algún que otro moratón, aunque estos podrían haber pasado por golpes propios de practicar algún deporte, sobre todo con la firmeza de sus muslos, proporcionales al resto de su cuerpo atlético pero visiblemente más fuertes que el resto de él. Con ellos podría partir el cuello de Asahi con facilidad y ese pensamiento no debería de haber hecho que la erección de Asahi se creciese todavía más entre sus piernas.

—Ya me los has quitado, ahora te toca ponerte de rodillas —Noya se deslizó fuera de la enorme estructura que formaba de Asahi, levantándose de la cama casi de un salto—. En el suelo. Eso es, sentándote sobre tus talones. Y, uh… de cara hacia aquí, así —Asahi se arrastró hasta la posición que Noya le indicaba, acabando de rodillas en el suelo de espaldas a la cama, mirando hacia la pared contraria a esta, repartiendo el peso al sentarse sobre sus tobillos y asumiendo que si Noya no le había dado nada en lo que apoyar las rodillas era porque no le haría daño.

Mientras tanto Nishinoya estaba hurgando en su cómoda, abriendo uno de los cajones e introduciendo casi todo el antebrazo entre la ropa doblada hasta extraer una caja forrada en cuero de color azul marino, cerrando el cajón tras de sí y sentándose frente a Asahi, con las piernas cruzadas y la caja apoyada sobre estas. Asahi sintió la vergüenza de estar tan expuesto, con la erección ignorada entre sus muslos y las manos tras la espalda, traducirse en ríos de calor que bajaron de sus mejillas a su pecho, ruborizando toda la extensión de piel. El tono rosáceo que habían adoptado sus facciones no hizo más que violentarse cuando Noya abrió la caja. Su contenido resultó ser varias cuerdas cuidadosamente enrolladas y organizadas, cada una de un color diferente y algunas de ellas incluso teniendo apariencias más suaves o ásperas en cuanto a textura. 

—Vale, ehm… Antes de que me cambiases de tema iba a decirte lo que a mí me gusta —los dedos de Noya se deslizaron por algunas de ellas, visiblemente concentrado en decidir qué cuerdas iba a utilizar—. Prácticamente todo lo que has dicho antes me sonaba bien, así que ya tengo más o menos una idea de qué hacerte… Pero tengo sugerencias —su sonrisa reveló su decisión mucho antes de que lo hiciesen sus manos, cogiendo entre los dedos una cuerda bastante fina comparada con las otras y de un color crema rosado—. Creo que este color te pega —los ojos de Noya brillaron al decírselo, deshaciendo el nudo que mantenía la cuerda enrollada y comenzando sacar el borde para estirarla y envolver su mano en ella con unas cuantas vueltas, dando un par de tirones firmes cuya visión convirtieron el calor corporal de Asahi en puro sudor frío, las ganas contenidas apretando sus mandíbulas hasta que le empezó a doler la nuca. Una vez contento con su decisión Nishinoya cerró la caja y la dejó a un lado, poniéndose en pie y rodeando el cuerpo de Asahi hasta colocarse a su espalda, arrodillándose junto a él—. Por ahora solo voy a inmovilizarte los brazos, las muñecas y el torso. ¿Tienes alguna lesión, alguna parte que no pueda incluir en la estructura de los nudos? —Asahi negó con la cabeza, los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración pesada, agobiado en la atención de Noya, ahogado en la idea de dejarse someter bajo la voluntad de sus manos—. Ya te he dicho que necesito que hables en voz alta, Asahi —musitó junto a su oído, acariciándole la espalda con la yema de los dedos, la tensión chasqueando como la cuerda de una guitarra rompiéndose y la garganta de Asahi emitiendo un sollozo tan lastimero que le costó reconocer ese sonido como propio. 

—N-No —respondió, negando de nuevo con la cabeza. 

—Muy bien —Noya le premiaba con la aprobación y eso le hacía querer deshacerse a sus pies, hacer todo lo que pidiese hasta que el torrente de endorfinas fuese constante y no tuviese que pensar en nada más.

La anticipación estaba haciendo sentir a Asahi que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, que cualquier poro de su piel era una buena vía de escape para su consciencia, y la textura de la cuerda tocando su pecho mientras Noya la pasaba de un lado a otro de su torso no ayudó en absoluto.

—Ahora no sé si querrás, pero me gusta la privación sensorial —Asahi se agarró a la voz de Noya como a un clavo ardiendo, siendo esta la toma de tierra que necesitaba para no caer demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte contra un suelo demasiado duro. Noya parecía saberlo, así que no dejó de hablar aún a pesar de su clara concentración en colocar las cuerdas en su posición correcta—. Me gustan las mordazas, las vendas para los ojos… Pero nunca he probado lo de utilizar cascos insonorizantes o con música. ¿Has probado algo de eso? —los pensamientos de Asahi iban lentos, procesando cada sílaba que conformaba la pregunta a la vez que volcaba toda su atención en la presión de las cuerdas contra su pecho, conteniendo la respiración para tratar de huir de ella y soltando luego todo el aire de golpe, entregándose totalmente a sus mordeduras en la piel—. No contengas la respiración —le indicó Noya, apoyando una mano en su pecho—. Relájate. 

Y si las preguntas llevaban horas de proceso, las órdenes eran rápidas como la caída de un rayo antes del trueno. El cuerpo de Asahi perdió toda la tensión contenida, calmando el sube y baja de sus pulmones y volviendo sus músculos blandos, moldeables, lo único todavía tirante y tortuoso la erección entre sus piernas.

—Nunca he… Usado mordazas… Ni vendas —la respuesta llegaba un poco tarde, pero Noya asintió de todas formas. 

—Vale, está bien, no pensaba usar nada de eso todavía. Pero quería hablarte de tu pelo… —hablaba distraídamente, concentrado en los nudos y en la forma que iban tomando sobre la piel de Asahi. Había terminado la estructura del pecho y ahora se sentaba detrás de Asahi, de cara a su espalda y descendiendo nudo tras nudo hacia sus codos, habiendo asegurado sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo—. Lleva tiempo, así que tampoco quiero hacerlo ahora, pero… —Asahi tembló, el vello de punta al sentir los dedos finos de una de las manos de Noya hundirse en su melena castaña, jugar con los mechones, sentirlos escurrirse entre sus dedos como cuando coges puñados de arena en la playa—. En el shibari hay una práctica que es utilizar las cuerdas para trenzar el pelo y luego utilizarlo como parte del resto de la estructura… —la nariz de Asahi comenzó a picar con la amenaza de lágrimas, sumergiéndose en la idea de Nishinoya trenzando cuidadosamente su pelo para poder tirar de él con las cuerdas. Dios, no podía respirar—. Podría hacerte una trenza de raíz y no atarla a nada, llevar la cuerda en la mano para poder tirar —su voz se había vaciado de la condescendencia que había estado utilizando para preguntarle a Asahi por el resto de sus fetiches, siendo ahora un tono cálido, audiblemente cautivado por la idea, aprovechando su mano enterrada en la melena de Asahi para cogerle de la nuca, obligándole a acercarse a sí, a dejar caer su espalda contra el ardor de su torso—. ¿Te gustaría? —el beso que Noya depositó en su sien fue lo que terminó de romper a Asahi, desgarrando su pecho por la mitad y haciéndose un hueco entre sus entrañas. 

—Sí, por favor, Noya… —asintió con entusiasmo contenido, ladeando la cabeza hacia él, buscando el calor de su cuerpo, el resguardo del hueco que había entre su mandíbula y su hombro, queriendo esconderse allí para siempre del resto del mundo—. Por favor… —oía su voz temblorosa demasiado distante como para ser suya, sin saber siquiera qué era lo que suplicaba de Noya.

Quizás todo lo que quisiese darle estaría bien. Quizás sería suficiente.

Las súplicas de Asahi parecieron despertar la piedad en Noya, que solo necesitó un par de nudos más para terminar la estructura que había descendido por sus brazos y hasta sus muñecas, atando el final de la cuerda en lo que al tacto parecía un ovillo, pero mucho más grueso y con una estructura diferente, colocado en horizontal sobre las palmas de Asahi, cuyos dedos lo agarraron como si fuese lo único que le impedía caer de un precipicio.

Noya se puso por fin en pie, rodeando el cuerpo de Asahi para acabar frente a él, manteniendo los dedos apoyados sobre su hombro para no romper el contacto en ningún momento. Asahi no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que las lágrimas provocadas por la presión sólida de las cuerdas habían nublado sus ojos hasta que tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirar a Noya, encontrándose que le observaba como si tuviese la octava maravilla frente a sus ojos. Y podría haberlo sido. Sus pupilas estaban jodidamente dilatadas, profundas como la infinidad del cielo, con la boca entreabierta y los labios enrojecidos, húmedos tras la mordida constante de sus dientes. Su pecho estaba tan ruborizado bajo la presión de las cuerdas como la tonalidad violenta de su erección, dolorosamente dura entre sus piernas abiertas, más abiertas incluso que antes, suplicando la atención de Noya. Suplicando cualquier cosa que quisiese darle.  
Noya se tuvo que morder el labio tan fuerte que estuvo peligrosamente cerca de derramar el sabor del óxido en su boca, viéndose las manos tan llenas que no sabía de dónde cogerle, por dónde empezar a devorarle. Bueno, nunca había sido un dominante que pudiese presumir de autocontrol. Se agachó sobre Asahi para poder besarle, agarrándole el pelo en un tirón que le hizo gritar contra sus labios, toda la fuerza de cada fibra de su cuerpo luchando contra las cuerdas.

—Noya —sollozó de nuevo, tratando de alcanzar sus labios. 

—¿Puedo follarte la boca, Asahi?

El sonido que las palabras de Noya arrancaron de su garganta fue desgarrador, espeso con exceso de saliva y ronco de deseo, acompañado por el frenético asentimiento de su cabeza. 

—Sí, p-por… Por favor. Por favor Noya, por favor… 

—Sshh… —la caricia de los dedos de Noya contra su mejilla fue hielo contra un hueso roto, ardía y curaba y paliaba y le volvía loco—. ¿Tienes algún color? 

—Verde. Verde, joder… Noya, verde… 

—Abre —no sabía cuándo se había quitado Noya la ropa interior, pero la orden era firme y clara, incluso más con el pulgar de Noya hundido en la piel abusada y enrojecida que era el labio inferior de Asahi. 

El movimiento de las caderas de Noya fue todo lo que había prometido al utilizar el término “follar”, un solo balanceo suave contra la boca abierta de Asahi que hundió su polla hasta donde empezaba la línea de su garganta. No era lo suficientemente grande como para hacer que se cerrase su laringe, pero se le saltaron las lágrimas al tener que esforzarse por tragar para encajarla entera, el empuje de la mano de Noya en su nuca ayudándole a enterrar la nariz en su pelvis.

—Dios mío… —jadeó Noya, agachado la cabeza de un solo golpe que tiró de su espina dorsal, perdiendo cualquier autocontrol que hubiese podido tener—. Mierda, joder… —su polla se deslizó fuera de la boca de Asahi en un movimiento fluido, la punta reposando contra su lengua, sus labios todavía abiertos, dándole permiso para seguir cuando quisiera—. Chasquea los dedos dos veces si quieres que pare, ¿vale? —los ojos de Asahi se abrieron tan solo para poder hacer contacto visual con los de Noya, demostrando que estaba consciente y le había entendido, enfatizándolo al hacer los dos chasquidos como le había indicado—. Vas a puto matarme, Asahi… 

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras coherentes que Noya pudo articular, empujándose contra la boca de Asahi una vez, y otra, y otra después de esa, dejándose perder en la fricción contra la textura esponjosa de su lengua y el calor húmedo de su respiración. Las lágrimas que habían estado llenando poco a poco los ojos de Asahi acabaron por derramarse como agua hirviendo, quemando sus mejillas. Todo el cuerpo le ardía pero los puntos de contacto consigo mismo eran puro hielo. Lo único que le mantenía anclado a la tierra, al momento, eran las manos de Noya enredadas en su pelo sin cuidado ninguno, dedos finos tironeando de los mechones desde su base y arrancándole pequeños gemidos de dolor, utilizando el agarre para inmovilizar su cabeza mientras usaba su boca. Las vibraciones de su garganta al sollozar no hicieron que Noya se detuviese, sino todo lo contrario, aumentando la velocidad a la que embestía contra sus labios, encontrando un ritmo que hizo que la cabeza de Asahi diese vueltas, agarrando las cuerdas en sus manos hasta tener los nudillos blancos. 

—A-ah… Asahi… —los gemidos de Noya eran entrecortados, distantes, y la consciencia era algo que había llegado a escasear tanto en el cerebro de Asahi que casi ni se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca vacía, de que Noya se estaba agarrando la erección por la base con la mano, con la mandíbula tensa y la mirada nublada, separado de él—. Hostia… Puta… —pasaron unos segundos hasta que ambos recobraron algo de compostura, aunque quizás habían sido horas. El tiempo se estiraba como un chicle en la percepción de Asahi y la realidad era demasiado espesa. Noya, su voz y la presión de las cuerdas eran las únicas presencias sólidas—. No quiero correrme todavía… ¿Crees que puedes levantarte manteniendo el equilibrio? —Asahi asintió, falto de palabras. Pero eso no era suficiente—. Con palabras, Asahi…

—Puedo — su voz salió áspera como una lija, afectada por el uso que Noya había dado a su garganta, pero lo suficientemente clara.

—Muy bien, vale—Noya le acarició la mejilla en un roce cariñoso antes de cogerle por los brazos evitando las cuerdas y tratando de ayudarle a ponerse en pie—. Vamos a la cama, no te preocupes. 

Los huesos de Asahi se habían ablandado como fideos al agua hirviendo, lo único que mantenía su cuerpo erguido eran las cuerdas del shibari, que lo comprimían y evitaban que se derritiese en el parqué de la habitación. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho que sí que podía levantarse, y mucho menos cómo lo consiguió. Su cerebro parecía determinado a seguir las órdenes de Noya, yendo en contra incluso de la falta de sensación en las extremidades. Llegó a la cama a pesar de que lo único que percibía en sus piernas era una mezcla desagradable entre agujetas y cosquilleos, sentándose en el colchón con la ayuda de Noya, que se aseguraba de que no perdiese el poco equilibrio del que no le privaba estar atado de cintura para arriba. Su espalda pudo reposar contra el cabecero de la cama y sus piernas aprovecharon para estirarse en las sábanas, aliviadas de no tener que sostener su peso por más tiempo. Noya se colocó entre ellas cuidadosamente. 

—Muy bien, Asahi —las manos de Noya enmarcaron su rostro, sustituyendo a su cuello en el trabajo de sostenerle la cabeza, depositando besos helados contra su nariz, su frente y sus mejillas encendidas—. Lo estás haciendo tan bien… Estás guapísimo y estás buenísimo y me gustas tanto, joder… —estuvo a punto de romper a llorar debido al torrente de cumplidos y aprobación acompañado de las gotas de bálsamo que era cada beso de Noya por sus facciones—. ¿Quieres follarme? —Noya realizó la pregunta con sus labios abiertos depositados encima de los de Asahi, disfrutando de su mirada perdida y de cómo trataba de imitar el gesto para poder tener un beso que nunca iba a llegar. 

—Huh… —Asahi intentó asentir aun con la cabeza embotada, pero no lo terminó de conseguir.

—¿Aha? —asintió Noya por él, sonriente, mirándole fijamente y gozando de haber hecho de Asahi un muñeco de trapo, de haber conseguido nada más que sumisión de un cuerpo treinta kilos más pesado que el suyo. Las medias lunas de sus uñas se hundieron ligeramente en las mejillas de Asahi, el chute posesivo de endorfinas haciéndole apretar un poco más el agarre en su rostro—. ¿Tienes algún color?

—V-Verde…

—Muy bien. ¿Quieres ver cómo me hago dedos? —depositó un solo beso en sus labios al que Asahi no pudo ni responder, demasiado rápido como para que su cerebro lo procesase—. Porque ahora tienes las manos un poco atadas y de alguna forma tiene que caberme esto —una de sus manos se quedó sosteniendo la cabeza de Asahi por su mandíbula mientras que la otra bajó hasta su entrepierna, rodeando su polla con los dedos y apretando un poco. Asahi se habría esforzado por no gemir, pero ni eso podía. La tenía tan dura que las manos de Noya estaban frías en comparación. 

El alivio de por fin sentir algo de fricción contra su erección ignorada duró demasiado poco, dejándole de nuevo expuesto en la cama, atado y duro para cuando Noya decidiese utilizarle, ni un minuto antes. Se deshizo en sollozos cuando Noya se separó demasiado, dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante, con los mechones castaños apelmazados contra la frente húmeda de sudor, intentando emitir una súplica que nació en forma de gemido lastimero. 

—Sshh —el sonido de un cajón abriéndose y el de la tapa de una botella siendo desenroscada acompañaron el chistar tranquilizador de Noya—. Estoy aquí, no me voy a ningún lado. Levanta un poco la cabeza, Asahi —quería, pero pesaba demasiado, llena de endorfinas, llena de información y de vacío a la vez, colapsada y necesitando más al mismo tiempo—. Levanta la cabeza por mí. ¿No quieres verme hacerme dedos, Asahi? —el esfuerzo fue más fácil cuando el costado del índice de Noya se colocó bajo su barbilla, rozando su barba áspera y ayudándole a enderezar el cuello. Nishinoya se sintió crecerse entre sus piernas al saber que no estaba haciendo fuerza, que solo se trataba la ayuda de su tacto y Asahi era capaz de seguir órdenes imposibles gracias a eso—. Muy bien —suspiró cuando los ojos castaños del otro se revelaron de entre sus mechones, oscurecidos con deseo y perdidos en las manos de Noya. 

Mientras con una mano había levantado la cabeza de Asahi, los dedos de la otra ya estaban empapados en lubricante y apoyados entre sus piernas abiertas. Masajeó la zona antes de hacer presión con un solo dedo, tratando de relajarse, de destensar los músculos para que estos se dejasen penetrar. Su índice entró con facilidad y se le escapó un suspiro de satisfacción, mirándose a sí mismo y al lugar donde su segundo dedo intentaba empujar para hacerse hueco junto al otro. Cuando redirigió sus ojos hacia los de Asahi le quedó claro que ya no necesitaba seguir sosteniéndole la cabeza con la mano libre, soltándole suavemente y dejándose reclinar sobre el colchón, apoyándose en el antebrazo para no tumbarse del todo mientras su otra mano seguía empujándose en su interior. Fue al intentar llegar hasta los nudillos cuando se dio cuenta de que necesitaría un poco más de lubricante, aplicando más por la zona hasta que los sonidos del piel con piel se convirtieron en algo húmedo y obsceno, separando el índice y el corazón mientras estaban dentro de sí mismo para abrirse más.

—Por favor, Noya… Déjame follarte, por favor, dios… —Asahi se sorprendió al escucharse hablar, pensando que la capacidad de procesar palabras era algo absolutamente extraviado en su cabeza.

La sonrisa pedante y orgullosa de Noya fue una buena recompensa por el esfuerzo.   
Llegó hasta tres dedos, emitiendo pequeños gemidos contenidos cada vez que los sacaba y los volvía a empujar contra su interior en un movimiento fluido, su erección ignorada y enrojecida goteando contra su estómago igual que la de Asahi lo hacía sobre las sábanas, dejando una marca oscurecida en la tela.

—Hostia… Puta… —Noya parecía horriblemente cerca de su límite cuando por fin se detuvo, separando las manos de sí mismo y tomándose unos segundos para respirar antes de erguirse con mucho esfuerzo, colocándose a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Asahi de cara a él, sin llegar a sentarse.

El movimiento de las piernas de Asahi fue automático, doblándose para que Noya pudiese apoyarse en ellas si lo necesitaba, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado inclinándose sobre el cajón de la mesilla y sacando un puñado de condones, derramándolos junto a la cama y quedándose solo con uno. Le habría gustado que le follase a pelo, pero estaba convencido de que era una gloria que no llegaría muy tarde, de modo que tampoco lo lamentó mucho a la hora de rasgar el condón con los dientes y deslizarlo en la erección de Asahi. Llevó una mano a su nuca para no perder el equilibrio y con la otra agarró la base de su erección para mantenerla en el sitio antes de dejarse caer lentamente.

—Dios… —el aire salió de entre sus labios como sacado de un puñetazo cuando sus músculos cedieron al primer empuje, ardiendo y latiendo y haciéndole cerrar los ojos con fuerza—. Joder, Asahi… N-No… —enterró su frente húmeda de sudor en el hombro del otro, su mano libre buscando desesperadamente un lugar al que agarrarse, acabando por clavar las uñas en su espalda cuando consiguió ir por más de la mitad—. Eres enorme, hostia puta…

Ambos rompieron en un sollozo cuando las caderas de Asahi encajaron con las de Noya. Las cuerdas inmovilizándole eran lo único que mantenía a Asahi contenido, la necesidad de coger a Noya luchando contra la línea áspera de sus restricciones, la necesidad de hundir los dedos en su cintura y apretar hasta partirle por la mitad, hasta dejar sus huellas rojas en la piel blanca, dejar prueba visible de que le había follado hasta dejarle sin respirar.

—Joder… A-ah… —las entrañas de Noya se adaptaban a su erección, sus músculos dando pequeñas pulsaciones que le hacían ver las estrellas. Asahi ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba conteniendo los intentos de sus caderas por embestir, sintiendo que se le iban a pulverizar los huesos—. Noya… 

—Vale… ah, dios… Dios… —Noya comenzó a moverse poco a poco, el primer balanceo de caderas recordándole realmente lo lleno que estaba, la queja de sus músculos demasiado tirantes.

Pero nada de eso era suficiente como para retenerle, así que enseguida se levantó ligeramente para volver a dejarse caer. El gemido desgarrado que obtuvo de lo más profundo del pecho de Asahi no hizo más que alentarle, buscando más de esos gruñidos roncos, subiendo y bajando y encontrando un ritmo cada vez más constante, cada vez más perjudicial para la integridad de sus entrañas, queriendo sentir a Asahi lo más profundo posible.   
Un gemido indecentemente alto se escapó de su garganta cuando la polla de Asahi chocó contra la parte de su interior que se sentía como un nervio expuesto, hundiendo sus uñas con tal fuerza en los músculos de la espalda de Asahi que esperaba que la humedad que sentía contra las yemas de los dedos fuese sudor y no sangre. Movió las caderas en pequeños círculos, masajeando la zona una y otra vez hasta que los leves sonidos abortados de su garganta se hicieron un torrente de sollozos sobreestimulados.

—Asahi… Voy a correrme, oh, joder… joderjoderjoder, ¡Asahi! —una de sus manos se enredó en su pelo largo, tirando hasta que los gritos de Asahi fuesen un reflejo de los suyos.

Su cuerpo le empujó contra el torso de Asahi de una sola sacudida, toda la tensión golpeándole de repente como una cuerda demasiado estirada llegando a su límite, arrancándole el orgasmo a marchas forzadas, contracciones de placer salpicando su corrida en los abdominales de ambos.

—Noya… Noya… Por favor… N-No puedo más… —Asahi se encontraba al borde de un precipicio, las pulsaciones del orgasmo de Noya presionando su erección, solo necesitaba un poco más, solo...

Entre jadeos agotados, Noya levantó de nuevo las caderas y volvió a dejarse caer, apretando las mandíbulas ante la sobreestimulación pero encontrando un ritmo absolutamente letal para Asahi. La fricción cruda contra su erección mezclada con los sollozos agotados de Noya fue suficiente para conseguir que se corriese, el orgasmo más fuerte de su vida golpeándole con tanta violencia que dolió. Dolió en un blanco intenso y un grito que abrió heridas en su garganta ya abusada, sollozando y retorciéndose contra la mordida ardiente de las cuerdas mientras terminaba en el interior del condón.  
Pasaron un tiempo indefinido echados el uno encima del otro, recuperando el aliento y esperando a que el mundo recuperase la nitidez y los bordes de las cosas dejasen de verse borrosos. Asahi ni siquiera tenía ese objetivo aún, sintiéndose todavía sumergido en agua, con los párpados pesados y las articulaciones entumecidas, el cuerpo entero vibrándole en una frecuencia que cubría toda información externa. A Noya le habría encantado pasarse el resto de la noche tumbado encima de Asahi, acariciándole el pelo como lo estaba haciendo y dándole todos los mimos que merecía, pero no era algo que pudiese permitirse con su propia corrida secándose en los abdominales de ambos y con Asahi casi totalmente inmovilizado, así que aprovechó el estado de casi inconsciencia de este para levantarse sin molestarle, asegurándole que ahora volvía con un susurro y un beso suave en la oreja. Le quitó el condón antes de que aumentase el número de cosas que limpiar y lo tiró en la papelera de la cocina, recorriendo casi todo el piso para buscar lo que necesitaba. Solía tener todas las cosas que utilizaba después de una escena preparadas de antemano, pero hoy ese no era el caso con lo espontáneo que había sido todo.  
Asahi estaba un poco más despierto para cuando Noya llegó, ya casi podía abrir los párpados durante más de dos segundos seguidos sin que le pesasen demasiado.

—Lo siento por tardar —escuchar la voz de Noya fue sentir una mano sacando su cabeza del agua gentilmente, ayudándole poco a poco a acostumbrarse a estar en la superficie. 

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza para que no se preocupase por él mientras Noya le pasaba una toalla húmeda por la frente y por los abdominales, limpiándole con cuidado pero con rapidez, poniéndose en cuanto pudo a desatar los nudos que aún le tenían inmovilizado contra el cabecero de la cama. Primero liberó sus muñecas, cogiéndole de la mano para hacerle moverlas en círculos suavemente. 

—¿Bien? —preguntó, con tal delicadeza que hizo sentir a Asahi un objeto demasiado preciado.

Su garganta emitió un pequeño sonido de asentimiento y Noya continuó desatando los nudos, ascendiendo por sus brazos hasta que se vio totalmente libre de la estructura de cuerdas. Noya no las dobló cuidadosamente, ni siquiera las dejó en la cama. Las lanzó a un lado en favor de centrarse por completo en él y en ayudarle a mover los brazos. Asahi sentía los músculos totalmente entumecidos, con una quemazón similar a la que queda después de horas de deporte, un choque ardiente entre endorfinas y dolor. Pero Noya estaba ahí para que la quemazón no se convirtiese en fuego ni el dolor en tortura, ayudándole a destensar las extremidades una por una mientras depositaba caricias y besos aquí y allá, dándole indicaciones con una voz tan tranquila que no parecía suya.

—¿Qué tal? 

—Muy bien… Me encuentro muy bien… Creo que no me he encontrado tan bien en mi vida. 

Noya se rió un poco ante la respuesta, apretando los dedos en un masaje suave contra el hombro izquierdo de Asahi antes de agacharse hacia un lado de la cama y coger una enorme botella de agua de un litro que había dejado apoyada en el suelo.

—Toma, que te has quedado un poco seco —bromeó, tendiéndosela a Asahi y haciendo que se riese, tan cómodo y relajado que las carcajadas venían solas, algo roncas por culpa de la tortura a la que había sometido a su garganta.

—Pensaba que lo del agua después de hacer escenas fuertes era por otras cosas —se llevó la botella a los labios a pesar de que no tenía demasiada sed, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al casi dejarla medio vacía de un trago.

—Si lo que te da miedo son los bajones de azúcar también te he traído un bollo de chocolate. 

Noya tenía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, expectante también, visiblemente preocupado por saber qué tal se encontraba y qué necesitaba de él. Asahi se echó a reír de nuevo de lo adorable que era, queriendo devolverle él también toda esa preocupación y ese afecto. Utilizó la mano libre para cogerle del rostro y atraerle hacia sí, depositando un beso suave en su frente y otro en sus labios, profundo y lleno de tranquilidad.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Asahi, acariciando su nariz contra la de Noya, que suspiró aliviado contra sus labios, sonriente.

—¿Hablas de las escenas después de hacerlas…? ¿O prefieres una ducha? ¿O…? —Asahi detuvo el frenético derrame de preguntas con otro beso aún más intenso que el anterior, lamiendo el interior de la boca de Noya con una lentitud deliberada, robándole el aliento y las palabras de la boca—. Joder, Asahi… 

—Estoy bien, Noya —le atrajo más hacia sí con una mano tirando de su cintura a pesar de la queja de sus extremidades, queriendo tenerle cerca, queriendo ponerles acciones a sus palabras—. Podemos hablar luego, pero ahora estoy bien, te lo prometo. 

Noya parecía casi eufórico de la felicidad al escucharle, riendo contra sus labios y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos para reducir al mínimo la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

—¿Al menos me dejarás echarte la crema para las rozaduras?

Por supuesto que Asahi le dejó.   
Noya acabó sentado contra el cabecero de la cama, con la cabeza de Asahi apoyada en su muslo, acariciándole con crema en los dedos las zonas donde estaba claro que a la mañana siguiente iban a florecer moratones. Noya quería verlos florecer. Quería ver la cara de Asahi cuando se mirase a un espejo y los descubriese. Quería ver las marcas pasar de blancas a rojas, de rojas a moradas y de moradas a una paleta entera de acuarelas. Quería tanto de él que le daba miedo que fuese demasiado.   
El contraste de temperatura de la crema contra la piel demasiado caliente sacaba pequeños ronroneos de placer de la garganta de Asahi, cuya respiración cada vez era más pesada y tranquila. A Noya le recordaba a esos perros demasiado grandes y demasiado buenos que aún se comportan como cuando eran cachorros. No pasó mucho rato hasta que fue un paso natural a seguir el apagar la luz de la mesilla, guardar la crema en el cajón y recolocarse hasta poder acurrucarse entre los brazos de Asahi, buscando su contacto. 

—No es que tenga hambre, pero no hemos cenado —sonó la voz ronca de Asahi en la oscuridad.

—Mañana desayunamos el doble —respondió Noya, acariciándole la melena castaña de forma distraída. 

Una risa suave. 

—Creo que no funciona así, pero no pasa nada. 

—Tú hazme caso y duérmete —Noya le besó en la línea de la mandíbula y no tardó en seguir su propio consejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los comentarios me alegran el día, así que los agradezco un montón!
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado y espero traeros algún capítulo más. Bye bye! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Agradezco comentarios! Me encantaría mejorar y saber qué os ha parecido!
> 
> Podéis venir a gritarme a mi twitter @trashy_kira  
> Siempre son bienvenidos los fangirleos acerca de Haikyuu, Stucky y otros fandoms varios <3


End file.
